1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved ski, such as an alpine ski, a cross-country ski, a monoski or a snowboard. The body of the ski is obtained by virtue of a more or less flexible structure, in a known manner.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
Various types of skis are already known and there exist a large number of variations thereof. These are constituted by a beam having an elongate shape whose front end is curved upwardly to constitute a shovel, the rear end also being slightly raised to constitute the tail. Currently known skis generally have a composite structure wherein different materials are combined such that each of them can intervene optimally, with a view to distributing mechanical stresses when the ski is used. As such, the structure generally comprises peripheral protection elements, internal resistance elements so as to resist bending and torsional stresses, and a core. These elements are assembled by adhesion or by injection, the assembly generally occurring in a hot mold that has the definitive shape of the ski, with a front portion raised substantially in a shovel, and a rear portion slightly raised in a tail, and a central arched portion.
Currently known skis have a certain number of disadvantages and, in particular, their behavior in response to biases due to the bending and vibrations of the ski are inadequate. As a matter of fact, persistent vibrations cause a loss of adherence, and therefore, unsatisfactory steering of the ski.
It is thus important to provide an appropriate response that would resist such types of biases.
The commonly assigned French Patent Publication No. 2,675,392 is especially related to a shock-absorption device for a ski constituted by at least one flexible blade connected to the ski by a rigid connection and at least one flexible connection, these connections being spaced longitudinally with respect to one another on the blade.
The commonly assigned European Patent Publication No. 2,521,272 is related to another shock-absorption device wherein the flexible connection is replaced by a slidable friction connection.
In commonly assigned French Patent Publication No. 2,694,205, the friction connection is of a viscous type.
With respect to these aforementioned disclosures, the present invention constitutes an improvement that takes the following facts into account:
the mass of the front portion of the ski is greater than that of the rear portion; PA1 the amplitude and intensity of the biases to which the forebody of the ski is subjected is greater than those borne by the afterbody; PA1 depending on the type of skiing undertaken (large curves or tight turns), the requirements in terms of the stability or maneuverability of the front portion and the rear portion are different.
In addition, the present invention is not limited to a vibration-absorbing device as disclosed by the prior art. Indeed, for some types of skis, certain biases at the front and/or at the rear do not necessarily call for a dissipation but, on the contrary, a non-absorbed return force so as to procure even more maneuverability. On the other hand, for some skis, a shock-absorbing response will be called for in order to increase stability and precision at high speeds.